


best friends may not mean best friends forever

by americangothic



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, ao3 user swissrollshiro writes fanfiction for movies before they come out, bc Edge :'), the title is from welcome to castle irwell by crywank, this takes place like 5 years after the movie oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: "Is it all just a coincidence that we go to the same school?" Lloyd asked one day while he was sitting on the edge of porch. "Like, you picked us randomly to save Ninjago, and somehow we ended up going to the same school."





	best friends may not mean best friends forever

"Is it all just a coincidence that we go to the same school?" Lloyd asked one day while he was sitting on the edge of porch. "Like, you picked us randomly to save Ninjago, and somehow we ended up going to the same school."

"Not randomly," the old man who looked like he was dozing said. "I chose each of you six because I believed you would be best suited to the task that was, at the time, at hand.."

The task that had been at hand, of course, was stopping Lloyd's father. Looking back, it didn't make much sense that Master Wu had chosen Lloyd in particular. The others he could understand, but a then-seventeen year old Lloyd? He didn't really have much to offer.

"You had plenty to offer," Wu chuckled. Lloyd winced, realizing he had said that last part aloud. "You were the perfect balance between those five. I chose you because they needed a leader."

"But I wasn't even good at talking to people, nevermind leading them. I was a social outcast for my entire life before I met you guys. And plus, after we stopped Garmadon and Meowthra and the shark army, we just, sort of, fell apart. We couldn't keep the group together without the threat of dying, or worse, losing Ninjago." Lloyd stopped to take a breath.

"You just pulled together a bunch of teenagers and told them they had to save Ninjago, because instead of spending their Saturdays at the park or listening to music or reading stories they had to trek through jungles or hike up mountains!" he yelled, gesturing with his hand.

"I did what needed to be done," the old man said calmly.

"I- you-  _NO!_ " Lloyd shouted, spinning around from his seat on the porch to face his elderly uncle. "You trained us, you taught us to be warriors, you gave us the skills we needed to defeat evil, but what about when the evil was defeated? What happened after we served our purpose? We could never recover! We _will_  never recover! Besides, there's barely even a we anymore! Nya and Jay are the only ones who still text me, the rest are busy with college! I can't even  _go_ to college because surprise surprise, my warlord father never started a college fund for me!"

Wu took a sip of his tea as Lloyd continued, watching the former green ninja pace around gesturing violently with his hand as he ranted. "My dad was killed! My mom, the only decent parent figure I had back then, was killed! I lost my goddamn  _arm!_ " he yelled, detaching the prosthetic and waving it angrily in Wu's face.

Lloyd paused his rant for a moment, turning away and taking a breath.  _In, in, out. In, in, out._ He sighed, and reattached his arm slowly. "Sorry," he said as he turned around. "I just. I wish there was a way I could've kept the team together, you know?"

Wu nodded slowly. "Yes, well, you know what they say."

Lloyd looked over at his uncle, curiosity brightening his dull green eyes. "Yeah? he asked. "A ninja never quits," Wu said as he took another sip of his tea.

Lloyd sat back down and took a moment to think that over.

**Author's Note:**

> wow what a wild ride  
> anyway its 2:21 am and im Really Tired goodnight


End file.
